


Opposites Attract

by TheNerdAndFandoms



Series: Opposites Attract [1]
Category: The Witchlands Series - Susan Dennard
Genre: But I don't know if I can write so much pain, Can't they tell they like each other?, F/F, F/M, I mean its obvious they love each other, I plan on having this like 20 chapters, I want this to be slow burn, I’ll probably have some form of smut, M/M, Mutual Pining, My OTP, One of those fanfictions you binge-read, Plus other couples, Slow Burn, Tattoo Shop/ Flower Shop AU, This will probably be my longest fic, idiots to lovers, this will probably be a really long fic, what idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdAndFandoms/pseuds/TheNerdAndFandoms
Summary: Iseult det Midenzi owns a Tattoo shop in downtown Dalmotti. Aeduan owns the flower shop across the street. (All her friends own shops too, on other streets)They instantly connect, and slowly start to fall for each other. Neither of them knows it, but they've been secretly pining over the other since they met.
Relationships: Aeduan/Iseult det Midenzi, Lev/Vaness (The Witchlands Series), Ryber Fortiza/Kullen Ikray, Safiya fon Hasstrel/Merik Nihar, Vivia Nihar/Stacia "Stix" Sotar
Series: Opposites Attract [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160510
Comments: 24
Kudos: 7





	1. And They Meet!

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic today because I felt like it. Because I had a plan on my fics, on the order I was going to write them, but threw that to the wind because...that's just who I am.  
> Anyway, this is the first chapter. I'll probably have the second up by tomorrow, if not then sometime next week.  
> I hope all of you enjoy it! Let me know what you think! Enjoy!

_ Ding! Ding!  _ Iseult distantly heard the bell of the door opening while she was working on a tattoo of a turtle surrounded by a current. She was almost finished with the outline, but the woman she was working on would have to come back next week for the color.

Iseult and the woman, she thinks her name is Jade or Jane, are wearing similar outfits. Blue jeans, a black tank top, with their hair up. Iseult was wearing the outfit because she needed her hair and clothing to be out of the way while she was working, the woman because it was always more comfortable to have shorter sleeves after getting a tattoo. She didn’t want to irritate the skin.

Iseult had to give her a jar of salve for the pain that would eventually come. Most customers eat and take a pain reliever before she gets started on the tattoo, to numb it a bit while she’s working. But, the salve is like magic; it gives everyone who uses it instant relief. It’s Iseult secret recipe, and she’s quite proud of it. 

As she finished the outline for the turtle and current pulling along bits of seaweed, Iseult said to the woman, “Alright! You’re done for the day, but we have to schedule another appointment for color, would you like to do that now or over the phone?” 

“Umm, we can do it over the phone. Do you need my number again?” Iseult discreetly checked the woman’s name on her appointment sheet: Jayden. Close enough. 

“N-No, I won’t need that, I have it saved in your contact info. Would you prefer an email, a phone call, or a t-text message? I can also send you your receipt through email or text, or I can print it right now.”

“A text will be fine, and if it's possible, could you email and print my receipt for me?” Jayden asked.

Iseult quickly brought up Jayden’s order and said, “No problem, you should get the email within the next few minutes,” the receipt finished printing, “and here’s your printed receipt. I’ll email you sometime during the next week and we’ll see about setting up another appointment to fill the color in.” 

Most people automatically saw Iseult owned a tattoo shop and assumed she was gruff and awkward, but quite the opposite was true, actually. Iseult was one of the nicest of her friends, she just had a passion for the art of tattooing people.

The woman said her goodbye and exited the shop, making sure to keep her coat off the wrap Iseult put on her arm to help her new ink heal.Surprisingly, the woman hadn’t bled, but the arm would still start to ache within a few days. 

It was then, Iseult remembered someone else had come in while she was working. She looked over to the chairs, for people who come early to their appointments or people who drive others to their appointments.

Sitting in the furthermost chair was a man wearing a t-shirt that looked too tight, you could see the muscle’s in his arms through the thin fabric. The shirt was a light blue with a beautiful picture of a red flower sprawled in the middle. 

Iseult couldn’t name the flower, but it had a small sliver of yellow right before the middle on each of the petals, the other part of the petals, the ends, were a bright red that contrasted the blue background of the shirt.

Her fingers squeezed into fists, she would love to draw that, it would be the perfect tattoo. Other than the shirt, he was wearing dark blue jeans, and a jacket. Nothing out of the ordinary for November weather. 

Finally, she looked up to his face, he was very handsome. With stunning blue eyes looking at one of the books with her designs, and high cheekbones, with lush, red lips, the bottom of which he was biting. His lips looked impossibly soft-

_ Stop it! You don’t even know his name!  _ She silently chastised herself. Iseult cleared her throat and he dropped the book. He cursed and picked it up quickly. When he finally looked up at her, his staggering eyes found her gaze and her breath caught in her throat.

He looked familiar, like Iseult had seen him before, but she couldn’t remember talking to him before. She tried thinking of where she’d seen him, but then noticed she hadn’t said anything.

She had to clear her throat again before speaking, “Ca-Can I help you sir?” She reprimanded herself for her stupid stutter. It wasn’t a nervous habit, it just happened. She couldn’t control it. She hated it.

“Uh, I-” He had a deep voice, it was rough, most likely from underuse. He stood up and walked over to the counter. She had crane her neck because he positively towered over her.

Before Iseult knew what she was doing she burst out, “What’s the flower on your shirt?” 

The man looked surprised for a moment before answering, almost on autopilot, “It’s a Gloriosa Lily, why?” He looked relieved that she had asked him a question, saved from having to start the conversation.

“It would make a perfect tattoo, I would love to draw it. I might be able to get someone to let me draw it on them. I’m sure I could twist it just so, and intertwine more of the same flower’s into the one. It would really be beautiful.” Great. The one time her stutter is gone, she’s making a complete fool out of herself in front of a very attractive man. Great.

But he was nodding, looking absolutely captivated by what she was saying. When she finally stopped, he added on, “I could show you a few more types, I know a few that usually look really nice with the Gladiola Lily’s, they always go together in the arrangements.”

He kept talking, but it clicked suddenly. “You own the flower shop across the street!” Her eyes widened, she hadn’t meant to cut him off.

He blushed a delicate pink. But smiled and said shyly, “Yeah, sorry. I didn’t mean to ramble. I do that sometimes.”

His blush deepened after he said this, as if he had somehow embarrassed himself simply by saying something. She smiled back, she didn’t know anyone who owned the other shops down this street except for the sandwich place next door. 

Some of her friends owned places a few streets down, and Vaness owned at least one store on each corner. Then there was Leopold, who owned a few units because of his uncle, Henrik. Safi owned a bar two blocks away from her, she had a band every night. Most often, it was  _ The Hell Bards,  _ The Witchlands most notorious party band. Within seconds, the dance floor would be crowded when they played. Safi got a free pass for them playing, because the members were some of our groups closest friends.

Merik, Ryber, Stix, Viva, and Kullen owned three places across downtown. Iseult was really only close to Safi and maybe Leopold, but she got along with all of them fine. 

Iseult was aware it had gotten awkward between her and Aeduan, so she supplied, “Do you want to go to lunch? We can go to the bar a few blocks down or the sandwich place next door, if you’d like?”

Immediately, she regretted the invitation. She had just met this man, he could be a murderer for all she knew. But then he responded, “I’d love to!”

It was her turn to blush as she said, “Great! Let me get my jacket and we can figure out where we want to go.” She was in the process of scrambling around pathetically, looking for her coat, when the man was suddenly next to her, holding out her coat. 

He was so tall. 

She shot him a questioning look, “Uh, it was, um, sitting on the back of your chair over there.” He answered, while pointing to the chair she was sitting in while she was doing that lady’s tattoo.

“So, um...what’s your name?” She finally got the courage to ask him.

“Oh! It’s Aeduan det Amalej. Wh-What’s yours?” Now at least she knew  _ Aeduan’s  _ name. He had a Nomatsi name, and now that she was looking, it was obvious he was Nomatsi. He had the same tilted eyes as she did.

“Iseult. Iseult det Mizenzi.” She supplied.

He smiled softly and looked away while saying, “So, where are we going?”

Iseult had a feeling he wasn’t a murderer, “Lets go to that new burger place a few blocks from here.” It was a place that none of her friends owned, she didn’t really want her friends intervening during her date. 

_ Date?  _ A voice said in her head.  _ Don’t you think you’re jumping to conclusions? _ She supposed she was, so she decided to just call it lunch. 

“Great, shall we go then?” He stepped out of the way to let her go first, holding the door open for her.

“We shall.”


	2. Date???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aeduan and Iseult go on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terrible at summaries.  
> I hope you all enjoy! Let me know what you think!

As Iseult and Aeduan walked the few blocks to the new burger place, Aeduan thought about her eyes. She had really pretty eyes. They were hazel, but they looked green when the light caught them.

Aeduan has no idea what he was thinking when he went into her shop. He doubted she would recognize him, but she seemed to know him after he started rambling in front of her. 

_ What an idiot.  _ His mind said. He was sure the gods were laughing at him for being such a fool. But when she had started talking about the flower on his shirt, he was enthralled. Then he started talking about other flowers that always went with the Gladiolas in his arrangements.

Then being the absolute idiot he was, he apologized for his rambling! She looked like she hadn’t noticed it before he pointed it out! He was in the middle of cursing himself when she said, “So do you get a lot of business? In your flower shop, I mean.”

“Yes, I see a lot of people. Most people like to have the arrangements anonymous, sending them as secret admirers.”

Her eyes lit up and her lips twitched into a slight smile. Her nose wiggled too, as if she was thinking. It was a moment before she answered, “You’re allowed to do that?”

“Allowed! I have to ask every customer if they want it anonymous! I can even put a fake name, if my customers ask,” He exclaimed.

Now her lips spread into a full grin. She was beautiful. Then she seemed to think twice about smiling and her face went back into its neutral expression.

He would give anything to see her smile again.

“Do you get good business with your tattoo shop?” He already knew the answer, he had often watched her work on different people from across the street. The way she worked was amazing, like she was in her own world where the only thing she cared about was her art.

“I usually have a few customers lined up. I don’t have another today for another…” She checked the time on her watch, “hour and a half. And some people are regular customers. They’ll come back every few months for a new spot of ink.” She was so passionate when she talked about her work. And that smile was forming again, “When I don’t have customers I work on new designs. Surprisingly, a lot of people don’t know what they want when they come in, so they choose from my drawings.”

She turned and looked at him, with a soft smile, and he was once again struck by her eyes. She said, “I’m sorry, I’m doing all the talking. Tell me more about yourself. Do you have any family?”

Now she was looking at the ground, as if she were embarrassed for talking about what she loved. “It’s okay, it’s nice. I like hearing you talk.” Aeduan could feel the heat that rose to his cheeks, again he was calling himself an idiot, “But, yes. I do have some family. I have two sisters, Lisbet and Cora. I have custody over both of them, because my mom Eridysi, died when I was young and they were both babies. Our father’s a deadbeat, so as soon as I was of age, I moved out and started my own business.”

He didn’t tell her how his mom died in a house fire that his dad, Ragnor, had started because he was drunk and angry. He didn’t tell her that his father had fought him in court for the custody of Lisbet and Cora. And he didn’t tell her that he was in the process of adopting a child he found in an abusive household when he was still a firefighter.

He became a firefighter before he opened the flower shop; to stop other families from having to go through the same pain that he did when his mother died.

Eridysi had done everything she could to get her children out of the house when she noticed the fire. But by the time all of them were out, she was trapped.

That was information he would try to keep to himself. It wasn’t like they would ever be going out again, not if he kept talking about flowers and his sisters. 

“Do you have any family?” He directed the conversation back to her.

Her eyebrows knit together and her hand went to a necklace he hadn’t noticed before. It looked like a stone, and it was the only thing on the string. She answered, “I have my mother, but we don’t talk. But I do have a lot of amazing friends. You might know some of them, my best friend, Safiya, owns the bar a few blocks away. And Leopold and Vaness own half of downtown.”

“I know of Vaness and I’ve heard of Leopold. He is Henrik’s nephew right? He owns an entire street?” He questioned.

“Yes, Henrik’s is Leopold’s uncle. Leopold got, like, 7 places for his 18th birthday, but he manages them really well.” Iseult seemed to be deep in thought.

When they finally arrived at the restaurant, Aeduan rushed forward to hold the door open for Iseult. She blushed and turned her head away to hide her smile. When she turned back to him, to thank him, she was biting her lip. She looked cute. Aeduan couldn’t help but smile too.

The waitress, her name tag said Aubrey, asked them, “How many?”

Iseult and Aeduan answered at the same time, “Just two.”

Aeduan coughed, feeling self-conscious. As they were seated, they looked at the menu in silence. He was going to go simple with a cheeseburger and some fries.

Aubrey came back to the table with the drinks they ordered, a coke for Aeduan and a ginger ale for Iseult, and asked if they needed more time. He looked at Iseult to find her already looking at him, silently asking if he did. He shook his head no and made a gesture with his hand for her to order first.

Iseult looked up at the waitress to order and Aeduan found himself looking at her neck and collarbone. And the place they met. His mouth went dry.

He realized it was his turn to order when the waitress cleared her throat. He had to take a sip of coke before he could answer, “I’ll have a cheeseburger with fries please,” His voice was rough to his own ears.

“What would you like on your burger?” The waitress asked.

“Uh, tomato, onion, ketchup, and mustard please.”

“Alright, we’ll have your order out soon.”

Both him and Iseult nodded and turned back to each other. “Let’s play 20 questions,” she announced.

“Okay. I’ll go first. How old are you?”

“22. How old are  _ you _ ?” 

“23. What’s your favorite food?” Aeduan questioned.

She thought for a moment and answered, “My mom used to make this casserole, it had ground beef and 4 cheeses and potatoes in it. It was delicious. Do you have a girlfriend?”

He was taken aback by that question, “No. Do you have a boyfriend?”

She looked surprised, “No, of course not. Look at me. I look like a child.”

He definitely looked. And she certainly didn’t look like a child. With her plump, scarlet lips and slim figure, she was easily heart-stopping. And her tank top with a picture of a library on it, a lot of her skin was showing. 

_ When did it get so hot in here? Why can’t I catch my breath? _

He cleared his throat and, once again, took a sip of coke, “No you don’t. Any man would be lucky to have you.”

She blushed, “That’s sweet. What are your sisters like?”

“Well Lisbet is studious, she loves to read and she writes short stories and poetry. She’s only 11, but she is so mature. I know she knows more than she’s supposed too. And Cora…” He smiled fondly, “Well Cora is the complete opposite. She does good in school, like Lisbet, but she’s crazy. Always wants to do dress-up, my nails have been painted many beautiful colors because of that, and...she runs circles around me. But I love them both so much.”

When Aeduan looked at Iseult, she had a strange look in her eyes, but she was faintly smiling at him. He asked, “What are your interests?”

“Well, I like going to the library, I spend a lot of time there because it's nice and quiet and I also like to spend time with my friends. Of course, I love art, so I spend a lot of time drawing more designs.” 

Iseult went on about her art while Aeduan listened. She was amazing, especially talking about her art. He found himself transfixed in awe of her. He watched as her lips slowly pulled upwards and her facial expressions while she spoke. 

_ Did she know how beautiful she was? _

Again, he was stupefied by her. And, again, he found himself watching her lips as she went on. Aeduan watched as she licked them in between her words and as she bit the bottom one when she was embarrassed about something she said. 

But it wasn’t embarrassing, not to him. To him it was unbelievable that she could even think she wasn’t gorgeous. Iseult stopped talking as the waitress came and Aeduan was snapped back into reality. 

It looked like Iseult got the same thing as him, but she got a small cup of fruit with hers instead of fries. He looked down at his own food; the burger looked delicious, so he picked it up and they ate in a comfortable silence.

  
  
  


When they finished lunch, 40 minutes later, they started the short walk back to their shops together. Aeduan could see Iseult shivering beside him and offered her his coat. Of course, she declined, but he insisted, “Please take it, I’m not cold.”

She sighed but held her hand out for the coat. Quickly he helped her put it on, his fingers brushing her neck when he pulled her hair from under the jacket.

Aeduan didn’t miss the way her breath caught. 

_ His fingers are probably just cold.  _ The logical side of his mind reasoned. But, unfortunately, the irrational part answered,  _ Or not. You never know.  _

When they approached their shops, it was awkward, to say the least. Neither of them knew what to do.  _ Should I hug her? Or high-five? Maybe a handshake?  _ Aeduans thoughts swarmed in his head when Iseult suddenly said, “Well, I guess I should go,” But she looked wary. Almost like she wanted to go with him instead.

Aeduan decided to take a chance, “Do you want to come into my shop?” 

“Sure. Let me go get something first real quick, though,” She replied.

Aeduan found himself watching her as she turned and walked away into her shop. Distantly, he wondered what she was getting. He was too busy looking at her legs to care though.

When she came back he didn't see what she had needed to get, but he didn’t particularly care. He was just glad he got to spend more time with her. So they started walking towards his shop.


	3. Flower Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aeduan and Iseult go to Aeduans flower shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fairly short chapter, but I'm already working on the next one so it might be a double update.

Aeduan held the door open for Iseult when they got to his shop. And Iseult was in awe when she entered.

The shop was, to say the least, beautiful. When you first walk in, the sweet smell of flowers hits you and it's wonderful. All around her the bright displays of roses and lilies and tulips were in beautiful vases. 

To her right was the counter; it had a cash register and more arrangements scattered on it. Business cards sat next to the register and labels, presumably for arrangements and letters to the receivers of the flowers, were on the table behind the counter.

Aeduan stood awkwardly next to Iseult, “So...this is my store.”

Iseult was, of course, oblivious to his awkwardness and replied, “It’s beautiful.”

Immediately, he brightened, “Yeah? I try to make it seem nice, and of course I have to have arrangements set out on the counter so customers know what kinds of displays I do. But, there are more in the back. I can show you my favorite one if you’d like?”

She beamed, “I’d love that!”

So he led her behind the counter -she discreetly grabbed a business card as she passed behind it- and brought her to the back room...where they found two teenagers very intimately entwined. 

“ _ Ethan, _ ” Aeduan said one of the boys' names and he turned towards us. Surprised to see people had caught them. 

The boy,  _ Ethan,  _ turned a bright shade of red and stuttered out something incomprehensible.

Aeduan sighed and gestured for him to wait at the counter. Ethan took the opportunity to get away from the situation. His...lover, went with him.

When Aeduan turned back to Iseult he looked embarrassed and said, “I’m so sorry. That’s never happened before. He was supposed to be watching the counter.”

“It’s not your fault. They’re teenagers, it’s expected of them. Just don’t be too hard on him.”

Aeduan looked immensely relieved that Iseult didn’t see him as someone who couldn't control what happened in his own store and said, “I won’t. Ethan’s a good kid. He’s worked here a year already and he’s saving for college. I just- wish he’d talk to me about stuff like this before I catch him with someone in my back room.”

Iseult smiled without meaning to, “That was quite a show though.”

Aeduan looked at her upon hearing the teasing in her voice; his eyebrows raised the slightest bit, “Ah, yes. Very entertaining.”

She grinned from ear to ear at him returning the teasing, “So. Show me this favorite display of yours.”

“Oh! Right, um, it’s right over here,” he brought her further into the store to a room filled with special spaces made just for arrangements and led her to one specific case.

“They’re all so beautiful.”

“Do you see the one second to last on the top left?” He asked.

“Mmhmm.”

“That’s my favorite.”

And, indeed it was magnificent. A little note card beside it showed it had Verbena, Pasque flowers, Lilac, Clematis, Salvia, and Dwarf Iris. It had the different types perfectly arranged in the small deep red vase. 

“Woah,” she whispered in awe.

He bit his lip sheepishly and said, “ Yeah. I love this business. You know a lot of happy couples come in here thanking me after one of them buys an arrangement for the other.”

Iseult looks at him at that, “Really? That’s so cool! All I get at my shop are people coming back to buy more ointment for the pain.”

“I’m sure people love the tattoos when the pain recedes though. And, yes. Really, sometimes I’ll get 4 people in one week.”

Iseult checks her wristwatch and swears, “I’m so sorry, Aeduan. These f-flowers are so pretty, but I really have to g-go. I only have 10 minutes to set up for my n-next appointment. Again, I’m s-so sorry.”

“It’s fine. Have a good day. I’ll talk to you later.”

With that she left and hurried to get ready for her next customer all while she felt the thin business card pressing into her leg from her pocket.


	4. Iseult Tells The Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iseult tells her friends about her lunch date with Aeduan. Big mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm crazy. Absolutely crazy. It's official. This is probably my 5th fanfiction posted today. I'm not eve worn out yet.

That night Iseult collapses down on the couch in the apartment she and her best friend, Safi, share. Iseult had 2 more customers after she left Aeduan’s flower shop and she was officially exhausted. 

She loved her work, but that didn’t make it any less tiring. 

Tonight, she didn’t get the luxury of sleeping, though. Tonight, Safi invited all of their friends over. They would be here in about an hour, so Iseult had time to take a shower and make dinner. 

Safi couldn’t cook  _ at all.  _ So if they weren’t getting takeout or eating at one of their businesses, Iseult cooked. 

Tonight she was cooking a homemade pizza. Or, rather, 5 homemade pizzas. Safi, Caden, Lev, Cam, and Stix like pepperoni, so that was one of them. Vivia, Merik, Iseult, Leopold, Zander, and Vaness like pineapple and ham, so that was another. And she was making an extra 3 cheese pizzas just for good measure. They could put more pepperoni or sausage or ham & pineapple on the cheese one if they wanted it.

Three of the pizzas were already in the oven cooking. She had miraculously been able to make them fit. The oven was small. The kitchen was small. Really, the whole apartment was small.

Despite all of their friends having thriving businesses, most of them lived in this apartment building. It was close to work and if there was ever a problem, it was immediately fixed. Part of the reason for that is probably because Henrik owns the building and Leopold lives in it too, though.

Henrik was a terrible parental figure, but he did keep Leopold and his friends living as luxurious as they could when they lived in a small apartment building. 

Plus, if one of them needed help with something, at least  _ one  _ of their friends had to be home. It was nice.

Vivia and Stix lived across the hall. With Merik, Caden, and Leopold next door to them. Lev and Vaness to the right of Safi and Iseult, and beside Lev and Vaness was Cam and Zander. 

All of them took up the entire top floor. There were two other floors with other tenants. 

Iseult figured she would be able to take a quick shower while the three pizzas were in the oven. So she went to her room and stripped off her clothes. Turning on the water and testing it to make sure it was hot enough, she got in the shower.

  
  


When she got out of the shower, she felt refreshed. She didn’t bother changing into regular clothes again, just slipping into an old t-shirt that was entirely too big for her. She put on her sleep shorts too and went to check on the pizzas.

She opened the oven door and leaned away from the heat for a moment before grabbing an oven mitt and pulling out the pizzas one at a time. She put the other two pizzas in and set to cutting the other three.

Iseult cut each pizza into 8 slices and left them sitting on the stove until everyone got there. 

Safi was in the shower now and she had a crazy glint in her eyes before she went in there. She was up to something. Iseult thought it had to do with a certain Merik Nihar. Everyone knew about their feelings for each other and Safi had been trying to get Merik to make the first move for 3 weeks now.

Of course, he was painfully oblivious and in his mind, Safi was just torturing him when he was already pining so hard. At least, that’s what Caden had told Iseult a week ago. Isuelt truly felt pity for Merik, because she knew whatever Safi was planning, it was not going to be easy on him. 

Iseult finished setting out more chairs for everyone just as Safi came out in the shortest shorts she’d ever seen and a small tank top that she knew would drive Merik crazy. 

“Iz! Wait, let me hide this chair,” Safi says.

“Why?” Iseult asks Safi.

Safi just smiles and pulls the chair back into her bedroom. Iseult sighs and plops down on the couch for the second time that night. 

A knock sounds at the door a few minutes later and Safi rushes to answer it before Iseult can even stand up.

Safi sighs disappointedly when she sees it’s just Vivia and Stix, but laughs when Vivia says, “Looking good Safi. Trying to impress anyone?”

“Of course not,” Safi brings them in and they sit in the love seat together. Stix says, “Well, if you ever decide you run for the other team, let us know.” She winks at Safi.

“Haha. No, I’ve got my heart set on someone right now,” Safi has that determined glint in her eye again.

Vivia says, “You know you’re driving him crazy, right?”

“Yep! This will continue until he realizes he’s an oblivious idiot too.”

Stix asks, “Why don’t you just ask him out?”

Safi has the decency to at least look a little guilty, “Well...the torturing part is fun too.”

Vivia and Stix say at the same time, (Creepy) “You must be nice in bed.”

“An absolute delight,” Safi deadpans. 

Another knock at the door signals the arrival of some of the others. This time it was Merik, Caden, Leopold, Cam, and Zander. Four of them moved to sit down while rolling their eyes, while Merik stood there with his mouth catching flies and his eyes ogling Safi’s outfit.

Iseult almost laughed at the pained expression on his face as he finally looked Safi in the eyes. Caden, Stix, and Cam silently shook with the effort it took not to laugh. 

Merik shook himself off and Safi stepped aside with a knowing smile on her face. He went to sit in one of the last three chairs. Just as he sat down, there was another knock.

Safi opened the door and welcomed Lev and Vaness. She turned around and pretended to look around and have a problem, “It seems there are no more chairs. Where should I sit?”

Most of the others were barely containing the laughter now, and some people were on the verge of tears. But Merik said, “You can have my chair-”

No, no, no you can sit there, I’ll just…” She trailed off as she sat down right in Merik’s lap. 

He looked so pained; it would have been wrong if we all didn’t know that he was probably reveling in the fact that  _ Safi was in his lap.  _

To make it seem normal, Safi asked, “So, anyone have any news? Iseult, you weren’t at my bar for lunch today. Where’d you go?”

Iseult answered, “I went to lunch at the new burger place.”

Leopold,  _ godsdamn him,  _ asked, “With who?”

Of course he realized she hasn't gone alone, and she couldn't lie to any of them so she begrudgingly answers, “The guy that owns the flower shop across from me.”

Everyone is actually shocked, but then Stix, Leopold, Vivia, and Lev all exchange a look that Iseult doesn’t like at all, so she says, “You guys better not do anything. I know that look. Saf get’s that look.”

Leopold shrugs and says, “We don’t know what you’re talking about.”

He’s a terrible liar. But Iseult lets it go for now.

Everyone stays for about an hour, devouring all 5 pizzas during the time and all of them chatting about their business and love life and everything and nothing. Iseult loved spending time with her friends and eventually forgot about the look 4 of them had shared before. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I skipped over the shower stuff because I think that would be weird of me to write for some reason. Let me know what you think!!!


	5. Is He...Jealous???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leopold, Stix, Vivia, and Lev initiate their plan. Poor Aeduan has no idea what's going on but he's kind of...jealous???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided I wanted to update because I already have some ideas for chapters a long time in the future.

The day after Aeduan had lunch with Iseult he’s sitting in his shop; bored.

Very, very bored. 

It’s been a slow day because it’s nowhere near a holiday and none of his regular couple’s that come in have birthday’s coming up.

_ Yes,  _ he knows his regular couple’s birthdays.  _ No,  _ it’s not weird. It’s actually quite useful. 

Some of them have no originality, though. They’ll order for the same arrangement to be delivered for every holiday and every birthday. So...he spices it up a bit. 

For example, if they order an arrangement with blue and purple flowers -he’ll put in some yellow and white flowers, too.

No charge because they didn’t order them and the happy couples always come in and thank him profusely. Usually with a very large tip.

Aeduan pulls out his phone. He has nothing better to do while he’s just sitting at the counter. 

He texted Ethan to tell him he has a day off. The boy has been sending him pictures of him and his boyfriend every 15 minutes.  _ Proof we’re keeping it PG  _ is what Ethan says the pictures are.

Aeduan exasperatedly texts him back every time,  _ You don’t have to give me proof. Just use protection if anything does happen.  _

Ethan  _ has  _ always been a good employee and Aeduan has grown quite close to him. Sometimes his boyfriend, Aeduan thinks his name is Henry, will come and buy him a small bouquet. 

He might be sad when they finally do leave for college.

Aeduan glances out the window to the shop across the street. Iseult is inside staring at a piece of paper.  _ She must be designing a tattoo.  _

Someone walks in her store and Iseult looks up from her design. Both of their faces split into wide grins and Iseult gets up to embrace the woman in a long hug. 

_ Must be a friend.  _ When Aeduan catches a glance of the woman’s reflection in a mirror, though, his eyes widen. 

_ That’s Vaness!  _ The  _ Vaness. The one who owns  _ at least  _ one business on every street.  _ Yesterday, when Iseult had mentioned that Vaness and her were friends, he had been very shocked. 

He hadn’t let it show, though. Vaness and her seemed to be good friends, too. Iseult leads her behind the counter and they sit in two chairs and start to talk. 

Aeduan is so busy trying to read Iseult’s lips, ( _ I probably seem like a stalker,  _ he thinks to himself) that he almost doesn’t notice when his first customer of the day walks in. 

And...lo and behold. It’s Leopold fon Cartorra. The one that owns an entire street.  _ Am I just meeting all of the famous business owners today? _

Leopold wears a grin that Aeduan does not trust  _ at all.  _

Nonetheless, Aeduan stands and greets him as Leopold comes to stand in front of him, “Hello. Can I help you with anything?”

“Yes, actually. I want to buy an arrangement for someone,” Leopold responds. 

“Alright, do you want that today, or do you want that delivered another day?”

“I’ll want that today, please,” Leopold answers. At least he’s not some stuck-up rich person. 

“And do you want that anonymous?” Aeduan asks.

“Definitely not,” the grin grows on his face. It’s unsettling.

“Okay, and do you have any specific flowers or do you just want colors? You can also choose from premade arrangements in the coolers around the room,” Aeduan questions. 

“I’ll do red, orange, and yellow flowers, if that’s possible. I’d also like it made now.”

“Yep, I can do that for you. Would you like a vase, if so what size?”

“Yes, please! A vase would be good, and why not the largest one you have? Do I get to pick what the vase looks like?”

“Yes, you do get to pick. Some of the ones we have are on the back wall behind you, but I can bring out more if you’d like.”

“That’s quite alright, I’ll choose from the ones behind me,” Leopold says.

“Great, your order total will be $16.59”

Leopold hands Aeduan the money and he finishes the transaction. After Aeduan finishes putting the money in the register, he says, “You can go ahead and choose a vase.”

He turns around without a word and starts looking at them. Aeduan goes to the back room to pick out the flowers. 

_ Let’s see...I’ll do some Zinnia’s and some Chrysanthemum’s for red. Some Ranunculus’ and Gerbera Daisies for orange. Some Arcia’s, Adonis’, and Dahlia’s. I throw in some white Gardenia’s too. You can never really go wrong with white flowers in and arrangements.  _

Carrying the flowers out of the back room, Aeduan sees Leopold has picked a vase. It’s white with small grey swirls all over it. The white will match the Gardenia’s perfectly. 

Aeduan gestures for Leopold to set the vase on the counter and gets to work putting the flowers in. 

Leopold says, “So...you’re a friend of Iseult’s right?”

Aeduan looks up-startled, but answers, “Yeah, I guess. She said you were a friend of hers, too.”

Leopold smirks and says, “You could call us that.”

Aeduan’s brow furrows.  _ What the hell does that mean?  _

“So, do I get to write a note to the person I’m sending these to?”

“Yes, of course. I’ll do that after I finish this,” Aeduan answers. 

“Great! This is really a great business. Very organized. I’m sure some of my friends would love to see it,” Leopold says while looking around the large room.

“Yeah, it’s a great space for it too. With a few food places around it, a lot of people like to stop by on their way out of eating.”

Aeduan finishes up on the arrangement and goes to get a small note card to place in the bouquet.

“Alright, what do you want to write on here?”

Leopold has that shit-eating grin again, and he says, “Iseult, a beautiful display for a beautiful woman. With love, Leopold.”

Aeduan instantly wants to smash the arrangement to pieces, but writes down the words with a glare at the paper. As if it had something to do with his anger.

He had no reason to be angry. So what if Leopold is her boyfriend? He only went to lunch once with her and she never said it was a date, there is really no reason to be mad.

Still, Aeduan glares at the notecard as he sets it carefully in the flowers. 

Leopold takes the vase with a grin and opens the door. He walks right across the street right into Iseult’s shop. 

And damn him if he isn’t jealous. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Let me know what you think!


End file.
